1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits, and more specifically to level shifters for integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Level shifters are utilized in integrated circuits for changing the voltage of a signal from one voltage level to another voltage level. For example, some integrated circuits employ different power domains, wherein different reference voltages (sometimes referred to as VDD) are used to power the circuitry for each power domain. The reference voltage in a power domain defines the voltage levels that represent an asserted logic state (e.g. a logic value of “1”) and a negated logic state (e.g. a logic value of “0”) for signals in the power domain. In order to ensure proper communication of information between power domains, a level shifter can be employed to shift the voltage of a signal communicated across the power domains so that the logic state represented by the signal is consistent over the power domains. However, conventional level shifters can introduce an undesirable delay in the signal path of the signal communicated across the power domains.